


Hair

by genderbeast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hair, eh, sorry so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbeast/pseuds/genderbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death sucks. A young troll finds an unexpected way for it to suck less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j-a-d-e-harley](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=j-a-d-e-harley).



> this really sucks. I'm sorry.

What happens when you’re dead? Well, you’re just that. Dead. Your eyes go blank, you can’t see yourself in a mirror, you float and shit, you look really funny, you’re dead. 

But when others are dead, the fun begins.

Feferi and I weren’t always the best of friends. To be completely honest, I almost hated her. She was spending so much time with a close friend of mine, and it just got me pissed. Of course, then I was killed in a gigantic laser blast which (shocking to say) did NOT incinerate me to a bajillion pounds of dust. So that sucked. At least then I could pop around in everyone’s dreams. That was one of the few things I enjoyed.

So here I was, being a ghost and shit, and then I saw someone in a dream bubble nearby. She was sitting next to some chick with short hair, and I see her turning around, slowly, slowly, slowly until finally she goes full view. There was a gigantic hole in the middle of her chest, and the biggest fucking grin crosses her face. The short haired chick screams, bubble pops. 

Then I noticed it was her. Feferi. The sea princess. Sickeningly sweet, way too adorable, sea princess. 

“Hey,” I called out, hoping my voice would catch in the waves of space. She heard me, and quickly floated my way. 

“Well, hi there Aradia!” She smiled and spun around, her hair flinging out to the side. “Did you see that?! That was absolutely PRICELESS! I gotta say, hon, that was some shell of a joke, right?” She was so proud of herself, and it was… cute. Too cute.

“Yeah, that was… really kind of awesome. I’ve been here for a while, and never have I ever thought of that.”

“REALLY? Gee, thanks! That’s the first time I’ve ever really pranked someone, isn’t that weird? I had NO idea that would go the way it did!”

“Yeah, neither did I.” This was getting too awkward for me, watching her spin and jump around even though she was obviously dead. How could she stay that optimistic? “Say, do you want to sit at that cliff with me?” I pointed over to a floating piece of rock not far away.

“Absolutely!” Feferi was so happy. “Man, I’m glad that you were the first person I met here! You’ve always seemed so cool and collected… HEY!” She grabbed my shoulders. “Do you know how to do hair?”

I was confused. Hair? Of all the things we could talk about, we’re going to talk about hair? Of course, I couldn’t say no. I hadn’t really spoken to anyone in person for as long as I could remember. “Kinda,” I said after a while, “but it’s nothing like SUPER spectacular. More like braids and stuff.”

She smiled. “Ooh, I love braids!”

I bet she loves every damn thing that moves, I thought to myself. Not that it’s a bad thing necessarily.

 

So we floated over to the nearby rock and when we sat down I saw she took a hairbrush from the room in the dream bubble. “Hey,” I said, “I didn’t know you could take stuff.”

“Well, you can! I’m SOOO rebellious!” She smiled, and puffed up her shoulders to look big and tough. “Hey, look at me,” she said in a deeper voice, “I’m a thug and I steal things, FEAR ME!” She could barely finish her sentence before she broke out in laughter again. I couldn’t help but laugh with her; it was pretty funny seeing someone so… you know, princessy, act real casual with a troll with a blood color like mine. There were so many others of her status that were much, MUCH worse. 

We just laughed at that stupid joke for a while, but after a little while I had to stop in order to stand behind her and finally start getting her hair done. When I began brushing it, it was so tangled and messy that it was nearly impossible to brush out. “Man, Fef,” I said, trying to get the brush out of the tangled mess, “what did you do to your hair?”

“Sea water,” she replied. “It’s a total pain washing it out whenever I have to go see someone on the land. At one point I just decided to leave it be.”

“Well, whatever the case, I apologize in advance if I hurt your head. There’s a lot of knots, and it’s going to take a while to brush them out.”

And it did take a while. A LONG while. It seemed like forever that I sat there, brushing the coarse black hair that covered her back. She didn’t seem to mind, though. She just sat there and told terrible fish jokes, stories about the sea, and whatever came to mind. I didn’t mind how long it took after a while, I just loved listening to her talk and go on and on and on and on and-

Then it hit me that this lady nearly stole my best friend.

Then it hit me again that it didn’t really matter now. We were dead and were going to stay dead for a while; might as well deal with each other. In fact, maybe we could even be closer friends.

Finally, it was time to begin braiding. I took a long strand of the now smooth hair and twisted it, overlapping other strands. Slowly but surely I continued to weave the hair together, going down inch by inch. When I had reached the end of it, I pulled a shiny green ribbon out of my pocket and tied it to the last bit of hair at the bottom.

“There you go,” I said, finishing the knot. “Your hair is braided.” With that, I took the finished product and draped it across her shoulder. “The way I did it, you can put it over your shoulder like I did.” I had to admit, it looked very nice.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!” She stood up and hugged me, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. “This is so PRETTY, and oh my god you’re so GOOD!!”

I was a little taken aback, but I didn’t really care anymore. I kinda like it actually. “Wow, uh, thanks! I haven’t really braided anyone’s hair in a while, so it was nice to braid yours.”

“Hey! Do you want me to braid your hair too?”

“Sure, that sounds nice.”

And so she did. She didn’t have to brush my hair that much, and she wound up tying my hair up in two tight braids. WIth that, she also tied in two pink ribbons that she found floating around in the sea one day, and finally she tied them together. “You look really pretty with your hair up,” she said once she was finished.

“Really?” I tried not to blush. “Thanks.”

After that, we talked about fighting, the problem with huge horns, various jokes we acquired over the years, the coolest dream bubbles we’d been in, just basically whatever we could come up with. Until then, I always thought of Feferi as some prissy princess with a penchant for being disgustingly fake. Now I knew that she was no different than any of my other friends. She was smart, she was funny, and she had the best dirty jokes I had ever heard. She was beautiful, and I was starting to fall in love with her.

So when she leaned in and kissed me, I didn’t object. In fact, I kissed back and closed my eyes, savoring the moment that we had. We just sat there kissing, and then holding each other, and then she was on top of me, and we kissed, and then we were on our sides, still kissing, and we kissed and held each other getting our braids mixed in with each other. And that was literally all we did that entire day. Or month. Or whatever amount of time that was (when you’re dead, you kind of lose track).

So if you didn’t want to read all that, being dead isn’t always that bad. Especially if you have an awesome matesprit to spend your death with.


End file.
